New Tokyo
Tokyo.jpg History Tokyo (東京 Tōkyō?, "Eastern Capital") (Japanese: toːkʲoː ( listen), English /ˈtoʊki.oʊ/), officially Tokyo Metropolis (東京都 Tōkyō-to? is one of the 47 prefectures of Japan. Tokyo is the capital of Japan, the center of the Greater Tokyo Area, and the most populous metropolitan area in the world. It is the seat of the Emperor of Japan and the Japanese government. Tokyo is in the Kantō region on the southeastern side of the main island Honshu and includes the Izu Islands and Ogasawara Islands. Formerly known as Edo it has been the de facto seat of government since 1603 when Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu made the city his headquarter but only became the capital and was renamed Tokyo after Emperor Meiji moved his seat to the city from the old capital of Kyoto in 1868. Tokyo Metropolis was formed in 1943 from the merger of the former Tokyo Prefecture (東京府 Tōkyō-fu?) and the city of Tokyo (東京市 Tōkyō-shi?). Tokyo is often referred to and thought of as a city, but is officially known and governed as a "metropolitan prefecture", which differs from and combines elements of both a city and a prefecture; a characteristic unique to Tokyo. The Tokyo metropolitan government administers the 23 Special Wards of Tokyo (each governed as an individual city), which cover the area that was formerly the City of Tokyo before it merged and became the subsequent metropolitan prefecture in 1943. The metropolitan government also administers 39 municipalities in the western part of the prefecture and the two outlying island chains. The population of the special wards is over 9 million people, with the total population of the prefecture exceeding 13 million. The prefecture is part of the world's most populous metropolitan area with upwards of 37.8 million people and the world's largest urban agglomeration economy. The city hosts 51 of the Fortune Global 500 companies, the highest number of any city. Synopsis Tokyo-Japan-Mountain-Wallpaper.jpg The city is considered an alpha+ world city, during it’s golden days and even now. Even after the great flood, Now more than ever however, Tokyo is what’s known as the japanese “big apple”. A city of gamblers, high rollers, and rich people, who turn their noses up at those who aren’t as rich as they are. They’re nobles, even the middle class in this part of japan have pockets of cash lined up and ready to spend. A lot of behind the scenes dealings happen here as well, but with the cover of the big city lights to hide behind there’s no telling who or what is going on behind the scenes. The cops and the thives can be incredibly buddy buddy at times, and more noteabley no one will be able to hear you scream. On the up side if you make it here, it is a beautiful place, and you can meet some great people who will and are wiling to help you if you need it. Get past the gang violence and big shot robbery, and you’ll be fine. If you can make it here, you can make it anwhere. Category:Locations